Artificial Humans
by Normandy1998
Summary: All for One knew it would take too long to find a worthy successor to finish his two-hundred-year conflict with his brother's followers, so he decided to make one. After many failures soon one succeeded but what All for One didn't count on was the child escaping. (bad summary good story)
1. Prologue

Run, that was the first thing that came into the young boy's head, to run for his life. He didn't know who the men in white were or what they wanted, but he knew that if they caught him, they had something planned that likely did not end well for him

'Why did they want to catch me so badly but why did they call me R194? Is that my name? who even am I?' the boy questioned

The boy continued to run through the mostly deserted alleyways, passing a few homeless people, he didn't pay them much thought, and neither did they for him. All he cared about was surviving, but it seemed his body disagreed with his mind as he noticed that he started to not only slow down, but his body seemed even harder to move with each step, even though he knew if he stopped, he could either be captured or killed.

The boy soon ran out of energy as he slumped up against the cold wall in an alleyway that he found himself in. After making himself comfortable on the ground while still slumped against the wall, he saw a sign hanging close by saying Musutafu district. The boy couldn't care less where he was, he was too tired to protest, all he wanted was silence, but it seemed fated deemed him not worthy of this peace and quiet he wished when he heard what sounded like a woman's scream.

"Mama!" a small green haired, freckled boy shouted as he ran into his mother's arms just as he left the care of his pre-school teachers to embrace his mother in the strongest hug a three-year-old boy could give his mother.

The boy's mother was quick to hug her son as he got within her reach "Hey Izuku did you do anything interesting today" His mother Inko Midoriya asked as embraced her son him a warm, loving hug.

Izuku just beamed at his mother "Kacchan, and I played heroes and drew" he exclaimed 

"Oh, really did you draw anything interesting?"

"Yes!" Izuku broke from the hug and dug through his bag until he found the drawing. Izuku handed her a picture that showed what appeared to be both her and Izuku holding hands as well as what seemed to be a black cat next to them. Inko recognized it as the cat that would hang around their apartment complex, who had to take a liking to Izuku causing the stray to usually follow him around when at the park near their apartment. 

Inko smiled at her son's colorful drawing "It's lovely Izuku; you know what, this will be going on the fridge when we get home" Izuku beamed at his mother's love for his drawing. After saying goodbye to his teachers and a few classmates Izuku and Inko started to make their way home.

After walking for 10 minutes Izuku decided to break the silence between him and his mother "Hey mom, when do you think my quirk will manifest?" he asked

"If I remember your quirk should show up after you turn 4, why are you so anxious to know?" she asked her energetic son

"I'm excited" Izuku exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear "Kacchan said he'd build a hero agency when he grows up and he said I'd be his sidekick, but I want to be a hero, I want to save people and save people with a smile like All Might" Izuku cheered at his declaration

Inko chuckled at her son's declaration "Well you already have the big smile" she said

Izuku looked at her with stars in his eyes, "I hope I get like a quirk like yours!" Izuku cheered

Inko looked at her son with a mix of awe and shock at her son's wish to have a quirk like hers. This caused her to tear up a bit "Oh Izu…." Inko muttered as she looked at her son, moments like this made her happy Izuku was her son and that he had such a big, sweetheart. 

After taking a moment to recompose herself, Inko and Izuku continued to walk for a while talking about what Izuku did that day at school. Inko soon started laughing when Izuku told her that apparently, it took three teachers to pry Bakugo off an older boy had said that Izuku's hair color was weird. She knew Katsuki was what some would consider a problem child, but she didn't care, he was a good friend to Izuku and always came to his aid when someone tried something. The family was so caught up in their discussion they failed to notice the hooded figure hanging around the entrance of the alleyway.

As Inko and Izuku were discussing what to do for dinner that night, suddenly another hand grabbed Izuku's arm in a tight grip and yanked him away from Inko, Inko quickly looked at the unknown assailant picked Izuku up and put a knife to his throat.

"Please let him go!" Inko screamed

The mugger just sneered at Inko as he held Izuku in a tight grip between his forearm and chest. "Easy lady, if you just hand over everything you got, then I might let the kid go unharmed" the mugger then inched the knife right to Izuku's neck, "but if you try calling for help, I'll kill you and the kid without a second thought." the mugger sneered. 

"Ok, I'll do what you said just, please don't hurt him" Inko pleaded

A smile grew across the mugger's face. He started to look Inko over with lustful eyes "Oh really well then I have something you could do for me" the mugger then pointed towards the alleyway the same lustful look on his face. Inko wasn't stupid; the guy had said he let them go in exchange for a little 'fun,' it made her feel sick to her core, that even with heroes in today's society, people still exploited people for their gain. 

However, before Inko could do anything, Izuku suddenly sunk his teeth into the arm of his captor, causing him to drop Izuku and grab his arm as Inko pulled Izuku away from their attacker after he dropped him, when the mugger looked back at them, he looked ready to kill.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! FORGET THIS I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" the mugger screamed as Inko's parental senses kicked in as she grabbed Izuku and shielded him from the mugger as he was about to attack the mother and son. 

"You're all so noisy" the three of them turned to see a small child walk out the alleyways rubbing his eyes. The boy looked to be no older than four years old, the boy had a mess of white hair with a pair of steel colored eyes that had bags under them showing the boy was very likely sleep-deprived, he was dressed in but what seemed to be a tattered and filthy hospital gown with no shoes.

The mugger just looked at the kid, he was pissed, first, his hostage bites him, and now another brat enters the picture "GET LOST KID; THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" the mugger exclaimed even louder than before, which just made the unknown four-year-old angry.

"Be quiet" the kid said, his voice coming out venomous

"HUH, YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU SNO- "but before the mugger could continue his threat, the young boy extended his arm and then four black tendrils shot out from the alleyway and soon the tendrils were across the mugger's body restraining him.

"I said. Be. Quiet" the boy growled, he then started to slowly clench his fist shut which seemed to increase the strength of the tendrils as they began to tighten their hold on the mugger which caused him to drop the knife he used to threaten Inko and Izuku.

The mugger's expression went from anger to pure fear at that moment as the tendrils clenched tighter and tighter around his body. "Ok ok, I'll be quiet just please don't hurt me" the mugger said in a hushed tone to comply with the boy's order, Inko watches as the man who not a minute seemed to fear incarnate to her and Izuku turn into weeping coward as he begged the white haired boy to spare his life. With the flick of his wrist, the boy used his tendrils to send the man into a nearby lamppost, denting it on impact.

Walking over to the man, the white-haired boy stood over him with an aura that screamed killer "Leave, and I never want to see your face again. Understood" the child said emotionless

As soon as the word came out the child's mouth, the mugger was gone so fast for a moment Inko thought he had a speed based quirk. She pushed these thoughts aside as Izuku crashed into crying his eyes out. After a few minutes of Inko rubbing his back and telling him everything was ok, he seemed to calm down and just stayed clutching his mother's jacket for comfort.

It was then Inko looked up to see the mysterious four-year-old watching the mother and son with a confused look on his face 'Does he find my affection and care for Izuku strange? Better question why is he out here alone and only wearing that tattered hospital gown?' Inko stopped her train of thought when she saw the whited haired boy walking back into the alleyway, likely to try and find a place to sleep but Inko was having none of that.

"Wait, where are you going?" Inko shouted to the young boy causing him to stop and turn to look her in the eye.

"Sleep, not noisy anymore" he then pointed to the alleyway he came from "need sleep" the boy stated, he soon started to walk away, likely find a spot to spend the night, only for Inko to stop him again. 

"Stop right their young man, it's late, and your exhausted and are likely freezing in clothes, you should go home and get cleaned up and get some clean clothes on," Inko began, ready to go full mother hen on the boy.

The boy turned to her again, once again with eyes that seemed to have no emotions in them "I don't have a home...I don't know where my home is" the boy muttered, somewhat bitterly. Inko looked at him sadly, she felt a tug on her jacket, and she glanced down at Izuku, who looked from the boy to his mother with tear stained eyes. Inko smiled gently and nodded to him. She wasn't going to let this slide.

Coaxing Izuku to let go of her jacket, she walked to the boy, Inko learned down to the boy's height to seem less threating and to give one of her signature smiles. "Well then I'll take you home and get you cleaned up, and maybe I can help you find your home in the morning, it's the least I can do to thank you." However, as Inko tried to take the boy's hand, he flinched away from her. 

"Don't come near me." the boy screeched as he tried to get some distance from Inko. 

"Don't worry" raising her hands to try and show the boy he's not in danger "I don't bite if that's what you're worried about." She once again tried to reach for the boy, only for him to back away again.

"I said stay away!" suddenly the four black tendrils appeared again, but this time from the boy's back "or else I'll hurt you" but to Inko's surprise the tendrils didn't go on the assault at first but seemed to block her path to the young boy, acting as a sort of barrier. She also noticed how the boy had started holding the side of his head making her wonder if his quirk his causing him pain.

Most people would take as a cue to leave and let the kid fend for himself on the streets, but Inko was not most people if you ever needed help she would help. Inko was a mother hen and would take care of anyone and everyone who needed help, granted the black tendrils in front of her did make her question why she didn't make a run for it, but she knew she would never forgive herself without at least trying to help her little savior. 'he's scared and ready to defend himself, but he doesn't want to hurt Izuku or me if he did he would have attacked us the second he summoned those tendrils, what has this kid gone through?'

Still crouching in front of the boy, Inko spoke up "What's your name?" she asked calmly as not to set the boy off again. 

"I don't have a name" the boy replied

"Come everyone has a name, I'm Inko Midoriya" Inko gestured to herself and then pointed to Izuku who was watching this unfold from behind one of the walls at the alleyway entrance, "and the little boy behind me is my son Izuku." 

The boy looked back and forth between Inko and Izuku "R…. R194, that's my name, I think, ugh it hurts" the boy continued to clutch the side of his head. 

"Well, we can't have that, hmm" Inko pondered until an idea came to her "I know how about Raiden, do you like that?"

However, before the boy could reply though, Inko saw as the tendrils soon started to fade away, she saw a boy she called Raiden was barely able to stay upright, likely due to him overusing his Quirk coupled with his sleep-deprived state and his headache. Soon his will to stand gave in as he started to pass out, but before the boy was able to make contact with the ground, however, Inko rushed in and was able to catch before he hurt himself.

The boy seemed barely conscious as he barely put up a fight as Inko held him "It…. hurts…p-please… no more" the boy's voice was weak, and it seemed he would pass out any moment. 

Shifting the boy in her arms to make him comfortable "Shhh, don't worry I won't hurt you and if anyone wants to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first" soon enough the boy fell asleep in Inko's arms. She was able to carry him with ease after moving him to so she could carry him using her left arm and shoulder she went back to the entrance of the alleyway to retrieve Izuku. After retrieving Izuku, the three made their way back home. 

"I like it." the white-haired child whimpered. 

"Huh, what do you like?" Inko questioned

"Raiden, it's a nice na…." before Raiden could finish though he slipped back into unconsciousness. Inko smiled at the child that started to cuddle into her shoulder like how Izuku would after spending the day at Kacchan's exhausting himself but a part of her was troubled, her mind was racing with questions 'Why was he alone, why was his name a number and what did he go through to be so defensive?

Izuku watched as his mother continued to carry his unknown whited haired savior. Unaware of the impact he would have on both his and his mother's life, for both better and worse.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Artificial Humans, a heads up with this being set pre-canon it'll be mostly fluff but I do have a few ideas for the series, and certain characters will be introduced much earlier than in the original story. Also, Raiden's quirk is a shadow based one. 

Story Inspiration: The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Series on AO3 and Shadow Into Light, highly recommend you read them. 

Quirk inspiration: Shadow based quirks, Tokyo Ghoul and Spiderman's Doc Ock

Any reviews will be helpful, so I can improve my abilities at writing to bring you better content. 

P.S: If you are coming from my Dragon Heart series the current state of the series will be addressed in the next chapter which hopefully is very soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Inko continued to sip her tea as she sat in her dining room. Usually, tea could calm her mood, but two things made this impossible, the first, Raiden. The unknown child she found in the alleyway who she had put to sleep in the spare room next to Izuku's room and the second was her best friend Mitsuki Bakugo who was glancing daggers at her from across the dining table.

Mitsuki had come over to pick up Katsuki's All Might figure he left the last time he came over and ended up catching Inko just as she got home. Understandable she was confused and worried when she saw a teary-eyed Izuku, Inko who looked like she was trying to stay calm and an unconscious boy leaning Inko's shoulder. After Convincing Mitsuki to be patient, Inko was able to put Izuku to bed and Raiden in her spare room, she was thankful she kept that extra futon.

"So let me get this straight" Mitsuki said while sipping her tea, "A mugger attacks you and Izuku, he threatens to kill you both unless you "give him a good time", then out of nowhere a mysterious kid takes him down because he was too loud and after he threatens you go. "I know I'll bring him home with my three-year-old baby boy," did I forget anything?"

"Well Izuku bit the mugger's arm and I gave the kid a name," Inko said slightly embarrassed

"WHAT THE HELL INKO!" Mitsuki screamed, "You don't just pick kids up off the street, who knows where he's from, for all we know he escaped from an insane asylum or Tartarus."

"I don't think they would do that to a child?" Inko muttered

"Seriously Inko you don't just do that, maybe you should o….."

"WHAT! JUST LEAVE HIM ON THAT STREET CORNER!" Inko screamed as she slammed her hands on the table causing the tea to spill.

"You know that's not what I mean, besides he could have killed you or Izuku."

"HE WAS SCARED, AND HE WAS BARELY ABLE TO STAND; WHT ELSE COULD I DO"

"I don't know, take him to pro hero or the police."

Taking a moment to recompose herself Inko resumed "Mitsuki, how do you think he would react to be surrounded by police officers suddenly and besides something didn't sit right, when I asked him his name" Inko asked.

"You said he was called Raiden."

"No, that's the name I gave him, what he told me was, his name was R194, you don't call a child that unless he's your prisoner or test subject. I know to bring him her could cause problems but when I looked at him, I didn't see someone who wanted to hurt me, I saw a kid who was terrified and needed help, and so I helped".

"Goddamn it Inko, why do you always have to be the nice one."

"Because we both know that you would fail epically."

Mitsuki chucked at Inko's joke "I let you have that. So what's the plan with the kid, plan on giving him to Izuku as a brother" Mitsuki asked, Inko swallowed her tea and chocked, Mitsuki quickly hit her back, Inko just looked at her with a stunned expression "Geez I was kidding but seriously though what's the plan?

"Don't worry I got a plan but it might take a bit of time?" Inko said, her eyes showing the determination only a person on a mission could have.

After finishing off what was left over of the tea that wasn't spilled during their little "discussion" Mitsuki headed home, leaving Inko to clean up the mess she caused. Afterward, she went to bed to sleep off this stressful day, but not before making a phone call to a couple of old friends.

* * *

Raiden woke to the sensation of someone poking him on his cheek when he opened his eyes a mesh of green hair and freckles, this mesh of hair and freckles was Izuku.

"Morning" Izuku said cheerfully

"ARRGGHH" Raiden went to throw the first thing he could grab, this being his pillow. After hitting Izuku with his pillow, Raiden tried to get as much distance as he could from Izuku, and this resulted in him clinging to the ceiling like a startled cat using his tendrils to hold onto the ceiling

"Huh, what are you doing up there?"

"To get away from you!" Raiden screamed, "Seriously who pokes someone's cheek to wake them up?"

"It worked" Izuku pouted

Raiden just scowled at Izuku "Why did you wake me up anyway?

"Mom asked me to wake you up for breakfast."

Just then Inko walked in to see what all the commotion was. She covered her mouth to hide her smile at the scene in front of her and how a kid who took down a mugger with ease and had no sense of fear was terrified by her three-year-old son, who had been said that it was impossible to be scared of him since he was so cute.

"So can you get down or do I need to get a stick or the ladder," Inko asked

"I'm not a cat you know; I can get down myself!" Raiden exclaimed

"Really because from down here you do look like a cat, am I right Izuku?" Izuku just nodded at his mom's comment with a cheeky grin plastered on his face

After Raiden brought himself down, Inko handed him a new set of clothes, a pair of white shorts and a black t-shirt with a cute cat on the front. This little outfit seemed to cause Izuku to snigger until Raiden said it was better than his onesie. The three went to have breakfast, for the most part, Raiden barely spoke, he seemed to be wary of the people he saved the night before, the only time he spoke was when Izuku bombarded him with questions about his quirk, which also peeked Inko's interest. He said that even doesn't know it entirely, just that he whenever he thought of them they appear and how it just felt like he had four extra arms.

After breakfast there was a knock at the door, Izuku was still asking Raiden questions about his quirk and was scribbling them down in a notebook he had found. Inko was the one to answer the door.

"Good morning" she came face to face with two pro heroes, Flash Boom, and Detector.

"Hey Inky" Nina aka Flash Boom said cheerfully "It's been ages, how's the little green bean." Nina was sporting her hero outfit which consisted of, a teal short sleeved T-shirt with a four-pointed star symbol on the front, a pair of black leggings with a pair of yellow combat boots and a belt with a five-pointed star symbol on the front with a few multiple colored pouches attached to the side. Nina was the same height as Inko standing tall at 5'8ft but sported curly pink hair instead of Inko's straight green hair

"Pleasure to see you again Inko and FB remember why we're here," Akira aka Detector said in a severe tone. Akira was also sporting his hero outfit, a three-piece suit, the jacket, tie, and trousers were black while his shirt was a plain white, since he was a hero more known for gathering intel than fighting villains like All Might, so when deciding his costume, he saw no point in going for a combat ordinated costume like Nina. Akira was just taller than Nina and Inko standing at 6'0ft. He had pale blond hair that was while short was spiky.

"Party pooper" Nina pouted "But he's right, heard you called our agency asking for help, something to do with a little kid you found"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen" she let them pass before closing the door and leading them to the kitchen "Raiden, there's someone who wants to speak to you" Raiden and Izuku took their eyes off Izuku's notebook to see the two pro heroes, Izuku immediately ran to Nina and grabbed her leg.

"Nina-Chan, I missed you," Izuku said in a cute tone just seemed to make Nina smile even more

This just caused Nina to coo as she picked Izuku up and hugged him "I missed you too green bean, but Mr. Serious here says I need to work instead of seeing you" Akira just ignored Nina's comment and made his way to Raiden.

"So I hear your name is Raiden," Akira asked

"That's what Inko called me, but I'm also called R194."

"Well I'll just call you Raiden then" he proceeded to extend his hand out to the boy "My name is Detector, but you can call me Akira" Raiden shook his hand.

"So, why are you here?"

"We're here to help Inko and maybe you" soon Raiden, Inko, Nina, and Akira made their way to the living room, while Izuku went to his room after being asked to by Inko to give them some privacy.

"So, Raiden, Inko informed us of what happened last night about how you saved her and Izuku from a random mugger. I sent my sidekick earlier this morning to investigate the area" Akira said keeping his serious tone, he then pulled out a notepad out of his suitcase "But I would like to ask you a few questions, so that we can get a better picture of what happened and where you may have come from." The sheer mention of where he came from made him start to shake slightly.

"Will you send me back?" Raiden asked, his voiced laced with fear

"Unknown, from what Inko told us about the state she found you in and the fact you were referred to as a number. We have reason to believe that you may have been kidnapped when you were a baby, or your memories were possibly erased with the use of a quirk and possibly were being kept as either a hostage or test subject."

"What Mr. Serious is trying to say that if we find out you were kidnapped, then our agency would try and locate your biological family and if they turn up clean. Then you'll be reunited with them, but if it turns out their "bad guys" then they'll be put away to keep you safe" Nina said trying to lighten the mood

"Well, what if you can't find my family or if they turn out to be "bad guys," where will I go?"

"Normally you would be put into the foster system until we were able to find you a suitable home, with people who could handle you and your peculiar quirk." Akira said while scribbling down in his notepad "But Inko here, put her name forward as the one to take care of you until the investigation is over and further if need be."

"I told you last night, I wouldn't hurt you and if anyone wants to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first and trust me I always keep my promises" Raiden looked at with wide eyes

"She's right there" Nina exclaimed

"So… you want…. my story."

* * *

Raiden's story while short seemed to take Akira's full interest, he told them how the first thing he remembered was crawling around what appeared to be a warehouse floor, it was then he heard voices. He wasn't able to decipher what they were saying but from how loud they were talking it seemed that something had gone wrong. Soon after Raiden had been able to get himself upright, he was met with two men in white coats, as soon as one tried to grab Raiden his quirk had suddenly emerged and thrown the man into the wall. It was then he did the first thing that came into his head, 'RUN.'

"So after that, you just kept running until you came across Inko and Izuku when they were being mugged."

"I just kept running until my body gave out and I tried to get some sleep, after a while I heard someone shouting, and it just annoyed me, so I went to stop the noise, so is that everything?"

"Almost, we just need some DNA to help locate any family you may have out there" Akira then proceeded to pull out a syringe from his briefcase "Now hold still, this will only take a moment" sadly Raiden did not, the mere sight of the needle made Raiden bolt under the dining room table clutching his knees to his chest

"Huh, why are children so annoying" Akira then went to the dining table to get Raiden, "I said this would only take a moment and stop being difficult."

"Detector, what do you think you're doing" Nina deciding to speak up for the first time since before Raiden started his story gained Akira's attention, but as he turned around, even though she still had a smile across her face, a dark, murderous aura was radiating off her as she watched Akira continued to scare Raiden.

Akira knew the second Nina said his hero name she was pissed, she always called him either Akira or Mr. Serious, even at work but when she calls him by his hero name it meant she was on the verge of going berserk at him. He had experienced this only once after he made a baby Izuku cry, causing Nina to throw him out the window.

"Hmm, if you think you can do it any better than by all means" deciding to play it safe he decided to let Nina handle Raiden.

Nina sat down in front of Raiden who had refused to come out from under the table "Ok so; you don't like needles" Raiden nodded "Well have no fear, there are other methods like this." Nina then pulled out a cotton swab from Akira's suitcase "A quick cheek swab, and we should have enough DNA to start looking for your family" Raiden had then decided to emerge from under the table.

"Now say ahhhh" Nina said in a cute voice, but Raiden didn't comply "Come on Raiden, be a bit cute, it's as natural as breathing for little Izu" Nina pleaded, eventually Raiden gave in and opened his mouth but didn't make a sound. After getting a DNA sample, Akira and Nina said their goodbyes to Inko and said they be in contact if anything came up in the investigation.

Shortly after they left Izuku came running in to get Raiden to watch hero videos with him, soon the two were lost in a trance watching hero videos, mostly All Might. Izuku had stars in his eyes saying that once he gets his quirk, he be just like All Might and save everyone with a smile on his face. While Raiden just sat there quietly watching the videos, with a look in his eyes that seemed to a say he was trying to learn as much as he could about All Might but not like someone who was amazed but like how a predator stalks his prey.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Artifical Humans, I hope you enjoyed both Akira and Nina. Akira is my OC while Nina is the OC for my friend Bor2Ship who has been a big help in writing this chapter and bouncing ideas off of and has been a blast working with.**

 **Any reviews would be helpful, so I can improve my writing and continue to bring you this story in a much better quality**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: For those wondering why the second alert if you're following the series, there was a glitch when uploading and the original draft was posted, but now the finished chapter is here, hope you enjoy

* * *

To say the last month had been an eventful one for Inko and Izuku would be an understatement. In the first month of being Raiden's caretaker Inko had been able to fix up the spare room to make it seems more like a kids' room than a storage room with a futon, it had a small bed, a chest of draws and a few toys donated from Izuku. Nina had come back to help with getting and paying or new clothes for Raiden, Inko protested, but she just said: "I can't have little Nightlight going without some cute or cool clothes, besides it's the least we can do to help you with looking after him."

One of the problems though was thought that the investigation was going nowhere. Akira had said even with the DNA sample Nina acquired, they hadn't been able to locate anyone that could be related to Raiden, also going as far back to a few years after quirks started occurring, and how they found nothing near where Raiden was found even after expanding the search range multiple times they had found nothing.

The other main problem was that even with the extended leave from her work Inko couldn't stay at home all the time to look after Raiden and leaving him alone was out of the question, thankfully Akira had allowed an idea that would be beneficial to everyone, and everyone agreed with it. Well almost everyone

* * *

"I look ridiculous" Raiden deadpanned as he tugged at the seam of his new school uniform

Inko just beamed at his school uniform "No you don't Raiden you look quite charming."

"I still hate it" he let out a sigh

"Oh come on" Nina cheered behind Inko "You look adorable in that uniform, in fact, Izu get over here we need a picture" after getting Izuku, Nina proceeded to bombard them with her camera taking as many pictures as humanly possible.

This had been another thing since Inko took in Raiden, Nina was there every day to see him and Izuku and always kept trying to get Raiden to act cute no matter how many times he said no. Even going as far to try and get him to wear an all might onesie similar to Izuku, which just caused Raiden to through her out the house.

"I think you look cool Raiden" Izuku whispered

"Still stupid but thanks," Raiden told him but with a small smirk

"Oh come on Raiden at least be happy, it's your first day of school, most kids are bouncing off the walls about that" Nina exclaimed

"I still don't get it; why do I need to go to school anyway," Raiden asked

"To learn to read and write and other things as well, oh and to make friends," Nina said

"I can read and write fine, and I have Izuku, why would I need more friends."

Nina just pouted at Raiden's response "Aw, you do care about Izuku, why can't you show me any affection?"

"Izuku's cool, your just crazy" this just caused Izuku to beam while Nina just slouched in the corner of the room muttering _"I'm not crazy, I'm just fun."_

"I think you hurt Nina-chan's feelings."

"Not my fault if she can't accept the truth" unfortunately he saw Inko give him a look that said to apologize "You're not weird, your just fun."

At that moment she recovered and hugged Raiden "I knew you cared Raiden!"

"YOU WERE FAKING THAT, WEREN'T YOU!" Raiden screamed while getting out of Nina's hug

"Guiltily"

"Ugh, I think it's time to leave, come on Raiden don't want to be late on your first day" Inko chimed in, trying to defuse the situation before it got worst

"Bye Nightlight, bye Izu!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Raiden screamed as Inko dragged him to school, mentally making a note that Nina should not be allowed in the house first thing in the morning

The drive to Izuku's preschool was short, but thankfully Raiden had calmed down from being conned by Nina, during the trip Izuku kept saying how he couldn't wait to introduce Raiden to Katsuki and what the three could play together, Raiden just nodded as he watched the world go by from the backseat window.

* * *

"So this is a school?" Raiden asked looking at the school

"Yep, isn't it cool!" Izuku exclaimed

"Cool isn't what I would say," Raiden said feeling nothing good could come from a school

Inko crouched down to Raiden's high "I know you don't like the idea of school but just give it a try, for me" Inko asked

"Ok" Raiden didn't know why but he didn't like seeing Inko upset, maybe it was because she was the one who saved him or maybe it was more of a subconscious thing, he chalked it down to Inko's sad face was just too depressing

He then noticed a woman with dark brown hair and steel colored eyes walk up to them "Morning Miss Midoriya and Izuku, how are you."

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Inko replied

"Morning" Izuku said bouncing around, bursting with excitement to get to class

"Oh is this little Raiden I heard some much about?"

"Yes it is, Raiden says hello to Miss Aozora."

"Hello Raiden pleased to meet you, are you excited for your first day?" Miss Aozora greeted

"Yes," Raiden said, but his tone seemed to disagree with his response

'This kid is the exact opposite of Izuku when he first got here' their teacher sweatdropped

"Ok, you two play nice, and I'll see you later."

"Bye, mom!"

"Bye Inko"

The two boys waved bye to Inko as she made her way to work after her car left their view, their teacher took them to class

* * *

Miss Aozora had Raiden wait outside as she sorted the class in to their seats "Everyone we have a new student joining us today, his name is Raiden, Raiden you can come in now" Miss Aozora chimed, Raiden made his way to the front of the class, he could feel the stares he was getting "tells the class hello and tells us something about yourself."

"Hello, my names Raiden and yes just Raiden, something about myself" Raiden pondered "Don't know if it's exciting, but I have a quirk."

"What really!" several of his classmates shouted, soon the class fell into a series of mutter, everyone wondering about the new kid and his quirk.

"Wow, that means he's the only one in class with a quirk."

"I wonder what it is?"

"I wonder if it's why his hair is white

"Well Raiden that's impressive, but I'm afraid we don't have much time so could you please take a seat while I take the register," his teacher said trying to regain control of her class

"Ok" Raiden proceeded to take the empty seat next to Izuku's right. Soon after the register was taken soon Izuku's and Raiden's table was swarmed by most of the class asking Raiden questions like "Why don't you have the last name?", "What's your quirk?" and "why did you come in today with Izuku?" etc. Raiden either ignored them or gave them vague or simple answers as he went through the books the class had after Izuku went to talk to Kacchan who Raiden still hasn't met, most of the books he threw to the side since most of them were basic kids' books and offered no entertainment to Raiden. This kept going on until a kid with ash blond hair walked up next to him with Izuku close behind.

"You Raiden?" the kid asked

Raiden gave an exhausted sigh "Yeah, you want to know my quirk or something" Raiden answered bored he was sick of all the question already, and it wasn't even an hour into his first day.

"Hah like I give a shit about your quirk, I bet when I get mine it'll easily outclass your shitty ass quirk" the kid answered with a smug face

"Well, then come back when you get it until then leave me alone," Raiden said in a bored tone as he continued to read

This response just seemed to anger the blond boy "WHAT! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE SOME GODDAMN EXTRA" the kid screamed "DEKU! I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS COOL!"

"he is Kacchan," Izuku said scarred at the kid's sudden change in attitude

"so your Kacchan hm" intrigued that he met the famous Kacchan, Raiden put down his book and looked Kacchan dead in the eye.

"WILL YOU GET AWAY FROM MY FACE GHOSTHAIR!" Kacchan screamed, again

"Ghosthair?" Izuku and Raiden asked confused

"yeah, Izuku is Deku and your Ghosthair because he looked like you saw a ghost and it scarred your white."

"Whoa, Kacchan that's so cool."

"And another stupid nickname to add to the list," Raiden muttered, even more, annoyed because he knew this name would stick

The rest of the day passed by reasonably comfortable for Raiden as the kid's curiosity died down quickly, Raiden was happy that he could get some peace until Kacchan who had told Raiden his name was Katsuki Bakugo, thanked him for saving Izuku and Inko from the mugger. His mom told him and asked to thank him for her; this little moment didn't last though as he went off to show off more his skills at football. By the end of the day Raiden had decided that most of the people in his new class where boring except for Izuku, Bakugo and a kid who kept to himself for most of the day, Raiden decided to keep an eye on him.

"Mom!" Izuku shouted as he ran into his mother's leg

Inko just smiled as she looked down to the little cinnamon roll grabbing her leg "Hey Izuku, how was school?"

Looking up to his mother, Izuku grinned "It was great, Kacchan showed off some awesome moves with the football."

Inko turned her attention to Raiden as he was hot on Izuku's heel "ok, what about you Raiden make any friends?" Inko asked

"No" Raiden deadpanned

"He spent all day reading alone." Izuku chimed

"that's not very social Raiden," Inko said scolding Raiden for his asocial behavior

"well, most of the kids were annoying" Raiden pouted "besides I talked to Bakugo for a while."

Izuku just snickered at his mention of Bakugo "You ignored him all day, it drove him nuts."

Raiden sighed "Can we just go home; I want to get out this stupid uniform quick and finish my book."

"Ok, also Nina is having dinner with us tonight."

"I change my mind I want to go back to school" Raiden sweatdropped

* * *

The next few days seem to consist of the same idea, Raiden goes to school with Izuku, deal with a bombardment of questions, be dragged into playing heroes by Izuku and go home to find Nina there asking what happened. After a couple of days Raiden had been able to go through the classes little collections of books, this resulted in him sneaking into the teachers' lounge to find a good book to read, he found a few but he was soon caught by his teacher and was forced to return the books, aside from that nothing happened until Raiden's second week of schooling when someone in his class got their quirk and lo and behold it was Bakugo.

Raiden was in the middle of reading a book Inko bought him, suddenly he noticed how all his classmates had gathered around the center of the room, after putting the book down to investigate what was going he pushed pashed his classmates to see Bakugo making mini explosions in his hands

"Awesome" one kid exclaimed

"You're so lucky," Izuku said admiring Bakugo's quirk

"Impressive I bet that's going to grow into an amazing quirk" Raiden's teacher praised Bakugo; it was here Raiden decided to make his presence known

"So you got your quirk," Raiden asked

"Yeah and it's amazing, and I bet it's better than your shitty quirk," Bakugo said in a smug tone as he continued to show off his quirk to the rest of the class

"well, guess I should show you my quirk" then Raiden decided to show off his quirk for the first time to his classmates, some stared in awe while others in fear that out of nowhere Raiden had grown four black tendrils from his back. Bakugo though looked unfazed, but he had a look in his eye that said he was intrigued in Raiden's quirk.

"Tch, I knew it, my quirk is way better than your shitty ass quirk" Bakugo exclaimed

"Oh really, well then guess I should show off too since you're doing it" using his tendrils Raiden grabbed Bakugo and started juggling him with his four tendrils, the whole class soon started laughing at Bakugo, even Izuku was sniggering at this, all the while Bakugo was screaming some much profanity it would make a sailor blush.

* * *

Simply put Kurogiri was terrified, in the last month nothing had gone right for the League of Villains. Five more members were caught by pro heroes, multiple members of their black-market had gone underground to avoid the police, the only one they could contact was Giran who was also running low on black-market goods and the cherry on top this shit sundae was that they had lost R194.

So when Kurogiri was called to meet All for One, the leader of the League of Villains, he was understandably terrified that All for One would eliminate him for his repeated failures. Using his quirk, he teleported to his sensei's office.

"Sensi you called"

"Yes have there been any development in locating R194?" All for One asked

"Yes but there are issues" Kurogiri answered reluctantly

"What issues?"

"It seems he has better control of his quirk than we thought and he's been able to get the protection of a few pro heroes. If we were to try and obtain him now, I believe that it could result in us being found and All might finding us as well" Kurogiri said worried, he knew that All Might had been decimating their forces as of late in his hunt for revenge of his fallen mentor Nana Shikimura

"Well then, I guess we'll leave R194 with his little family."

"But Sensei, wouldn't it make sense to recapture him now than later if we leave it for later, we could have to deal with either more heroes or experienced heroes."

"Kurogiri, while I see you as a loyal and trustworthy ally, if I sought your opinion I would ask, now tell me did I ask for your opinion?"

Although All for One voice was calm Kurogiri could feel the anger "N…no… Sensei…, I understand."

"Besides while you may see this as a problem I see this as an opportunity, we can learn more from our test subject in a live environment than a staged one constructed by us."

"I understand Sensei, I'll leave you be then, but before I go, I thought you like to see this." using his quirk Kurogiri was able to retrieve his laptop from his bar. On it showed the footage of Raiden out with Inko and Izuku "One of Giran's underlings found this the other day, I thought you like to see it."

"Thank you Kurogiri, you may leave, I'll inform you if I need your assistance."

"Thank you, Sensei" using his quirk Kurogiri made his way back to his bar, relieved he somehow survived his meeting with All for One.

All for one smiled as he watched the footage of R194 having a little spat with a boy with green hair, seemly discussing what to have for dinner "So R194, will you be a worthy successor or another failure who just happened to last longer than your many brothers and sisters."


	4. Chapter 3

Three months have passed since that fateful night that the Midoriya's found Raiden, there were a few issues here and there during this time, the investigation for Raiden's family or origin had gone cold, and it seemed highly unlikely that Akira would find anything. It was discussed that due to the current situation, Raiden would be put in the foster system in the next few months.

However, today wasn't a day for that, today was for Izuku, why? Because it was his fourth birthday and the now four-year-old was jumping for joy, but the other four-year-old wasn't as excited.

"Izukuuuu" Raiden moaned from under his bed sheets "It's Saturday, no school, why did you wake me up so early," Raiden asked as he continued to moan while Izuku kept bouncing around Raiden's room, full of energy

"Raiden it's my birthday!" Izuku shouted, this just caused Raiden to turn away from him in an attempt to go back to sleep

"What's a birthday and why is it so important I need to be up and this unholy hour?"

However, before Izuku could answer, he noticed a mess of curly pink hair peek behind Raiden's bedroom door, once seeing Raiden had turned away, the mess of pink hair moved away from the entrance to reveal Nina in her casual clothes. Pressing her index finger to her lips, to signal to Izuku to be quiet she crept to the foot of Raiden's bed. Almost instantaneously Nina had grabbed Raiden's sheets and threw them away from the bed.

Nina giggled at the sight of Raiden cuddling into his pillow while wearing the cat pajamas that Inko gave him. Raiden winced at the sudden bombardment of light, opening his eyes he sees Izuku with his signature smile to the side of his bed and Nina at the foot of his bed with his bed sheets, "Give my sheets back" Raiden requested  
Nina just shook her head at Raiden "Nnnnnnope, you need to get up, it's Izuku's birthday, and you're not missing it!" Nina answered

Raiden just glared at her, unable to give his usual look due to his sleep-deprived state, sighing he got up and walked to the living room while dragging his pillow with him, he spotted multiple boxes wrapped in all might themed paper and a banner saying "Happy Birthday." Spotting Inko setting up the table Raiden walked over to her and tugged the edge of her trousers to get her attention.

Noticing the tugging on her jeans, Inko looked down to see Raiden in his cat pajamas while dragging a pillow, and she held back her chuckle at how cute Raiden looked, "you ok, Raiden?" she asked

"Inko what's a birthday?" Raiden asked her

Smiling at Raiden, Inko crouched to his level "well a birthday is when you celebrate when someone was born"

Raiden thought for a moment until he had another question "Inko, how are babies made?"

The second Raiden asked that Inko went as white as a sheet "Sweetie, how about we save that talk for a long time" Inko sweatdropped, Raiden just nodded

After that Izuku came charging in with Nina in hot pursuit of the birthday boy, the quest didn't last long as Nina caught Izuku and started to tickle him until he gave in. After calming those two down, Izuku went to open his presents, Raiden was only paying this half a mind from his spot on the floor. However, as he watched Izuku hug Inko after she got him a new All Might theme bag. He thought 'So that's what the teacher calls a good mother-son relationship….' He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of longing.

He was thrown out his thoughts when Izuku ran up to him saying thank you and hugging him. Confused Raiden looked to see the last present said it was from him to Izuku, 'wait, but I didn't know what a birthday was until an hour ago? Where'd the gift come from, wait…' Raiden looked to see Inko giggling at the two boys as Nina taking a few photos and figured out Inko and Nina must have gotten another present and said he got it, but the question that stayed with Raiden was… Why?

After Izuku broke away from the hug he ran to the present and tore the paper off like a tornado, after getting the last bit of paper off, Izuku beamed at his gift, it was a limited edition All Might plushie that had his silver age costume design. Izuku was star struck and hugged the plushie and ran back to Raiden.

"Thank you Raiden, I love it, and I'll never lose it or get it dirty, ever!" Izuku cheered while still hugging his new toy, Raiden just chuckled and gave Izuku a thumbs up that just made him cheer and hug Raiden again

After cleaning up the mess Izuku made unwrapping his presents Inko dished up lunch for the four of them, at the table, Inko and Nina were looking at the photo's Nina took like Izuku hugging Raiden and him running around with is the new backpack, Izuku was playing with his new toy with Raiden.

Nina cooed again at the photo of Izuku and Raiden "I'm telling you Inko, at this rate, your baby boy will have the girls breaking down his door when he's older" Nina chuckled

Inko covered her mouth while sniggering as well "I think that won't be for quite a while" Inko replied "and last I checked didn't you say your niece gets dibs on Izuku?" she asked and Nina sprung from her chair and stood on the table with her arms folded across her chest with a confident smirk

"Are you questioning my foresight?" Nina asked the two best friends looked at each other for a minute until they both just started laugh

"Hey" Raiden spoke up and got the attention of the laughing 'adults' "How did you two become friends?" he asked

"Hey yeah. how did you two meet?" Izuku asked

After Inko and Nina shared a quick look that seemed to exchange a thousand words, after getting off the table, Nina smiled to the two children. "What a story it is. A tragic tale of friendship, romance and a murder most foul."

"Aunt Nina you killed someone!" Izuku screeched "You killed someone! I thought you were a hero" he would have continued, but Raiden used one of his tendrils to cover Izuku's mouth to shut him up but made sure he could still breathe

"so how'd you meet?"

"well… that's kind of a long story" Inko answered

 **17 years ago**

Inko, to be frank, was annoyed, she had wanted to spend time with Mitsuki, but her mother had asked her to introduce herself to the new neighbors, what worried her was that in the two weeks the new neighbors had been here, no one saw anyone leave the house. Reaching the front door, Inko went to ring the doorbell, but just as she was about to press it, an explosion sent her tumbling back to the front gate.

Once recovering from the intimal shock of the blast Inko realized that there was something on top of her. Wiggling so she could look down at herself, Inko found a girl with curly pink hair in a white lab coat covered in soot from the blast lying on top of her. The unknown girl suddenly sprung to life and leaped off Inko as if not registering Inko's presence.

The girl started walking back to the remnants of what used to be the front door "Ok so that formal was unstable, oh well back to the drawing board, if it's still intact" she said uninterested in the damage she caused.

"Um, excuse me" Inko whimpered, the pink haired girl stopped in her tracks and looked at Inko

"Oh hey, sorry for the noise, my mum and I are working on a few things, and the results are kinda… volatile" the girl said as Inko just looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry what?" Inko asks from the ground. The girl looks at her and smiles holding out a hand. Inko takes her hand only to get yanked into the other.

"Bad combo, went BOOM." She says. Inko stares at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well, I came over here to introduce myself. I'm Inko Midoriya."

"You and Nina Springfield are now my friend." Nina states.

"Wait, what? I don't think that's how it works."

"Nope, you are stuck with me now." Nina says hands on her hips, "Best Friends Forever."

After that day Inko and Nina became inseparable, mainly because Nina would always want to spend time with Inko whenever not working on formulas and the fact that Nina had been enrolled in Inko and Mitsuki's school and even the same class. At first, Inko was annoyed by Nina childlike attitude and how it kept getting her in trouble with the teachers. However, as time went on soon Inko found herself laughing at Nina's antics like when they first went to high school, Nina had blown up the science department and when asked why she did it her reply was. "Who said science was safe, we need to take the risk to learn, learn from failure and keep going and besides who doesn't like a good explosion and now I know that formula is quite volatile." When Inko heard the last part of that she burst into fits of laughter that confused the teacher but made Nina beam at her best friend.

Soon Inko found herself always at Nina's either helping her with her formulas or just talking about random stuff like boys, school or even what they want to do when they're older. Nina said she was going to be a hero, while Inko said she didn't know what she wanted to be but said she likes to have a family one day. As the years went on two friends while going down, different paths still stayed best friends. Nina had been able to fulfill her dream and became a pro hero, caller herself the Blinding Hero Flashboom while Inko started to work for a law firm as a personal assistant, for the next few years' things were good until Inko was heartbroken by someone whom she thought loved her.

Inko stares at the door, heartbroken. Hisashi just left her. She told him she's pregnant, and he just left. Falling to her knees, Inko cries rivers. Hisashi left her. She has a baby on the way, what could she do? This was her mentality for the next three days. She barely slept, eat or leaves the house, all she did was sit there, where Hisashi left her, heartbroken and worried about her unborn child. *Ding-dong*

*Ding-dong Ding-dong*

Getting up Inko answers the door, her eyes red from her crying and hollow of emotions. "Hello?" she asks opening the door a little, hoping it was Hisashi. Instead what she got was Nina holding a couple of bags.

"My mom and I got in a big fight. I'll only be here for a few weeks max." The pink haired female states face blank of emotion. Inko opens the door entirely.

"Hisashi left, so it's just me and...my baby..." Inko says tears were falling again. Nina puts her bags down and hugs Inko.

"Well, that just means he's an asshole, not surprised after meeting his big brother." Nina commented, "Come on, let's get you some tea." After bringing her bags into the entrance, Nina led Inko to the living room, where she made her lie down and take a nap. When Inko woke up a few hours later, she found the apartment to be spotless and Nina standing above a trash can, with a pack of matches.

"Oh hey Inky, want to do the honor," Nina said while holding out the box of matches, getting up and walking to Nina. Inko looked into the trashcan to find it was all the pictures of Hisashi. She looked at Nina who just smiled at her "Guy's an asshole, even if he has the balls to come back, they'll be nothing of his here" Nina cheered

Taking the matchbox, Inko light one of the matches and dropped it into the trashcan, setting the photos a blaze, Inko just stared at the fire as the pictures began to burn, tears started to fall down her face again and Nina just hugged her as the fire continued to destroy the last pieces of Hisashi in Inko's home.

As time went on, Nina helped Inko clean, cook, be there when Inko went for a scan to see how the baby was doing and many other things, such as set up the baby's room, which gave Inko one of the funniest memories she ever had, Nina trying and failing epically to build a crib. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. Then the day Izuku arrived into the world.

"All right Inko, You're mini-me is here." Nina softly speaks as Inko rests on the bed. Inko gently sits up to look at her new baby wrapped in a green blanket. Nina wordlessly hands him over to his mother.

"Hehe, If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were the father." Inko teases seeing the freckles on her child.

"I could put on a mustache if you want," Nina replies wiggling her eyebrows and stroking her upper lip. Inko just weakly shakes her head in humor. "Let's let Mommy rest, okay little..." she turns to Inko for his name.

"Izuku" Inko says smiling at her baby.

"Well, little Izuku let's let Mommy rest." Nina Takes the tiny person and gives him to a doctor. Once the three went home, Days turned to weeks again.

"Awwww, who's a cute baby? you are, you are." Nina coos in a baby like voice as she continues to play with a three-month-old Izuku in his playpen, both giggling. Meanwhile, Inko is resting on the couch asleep but with a wee smile on her face.

Inko mumbles in her tired state, "best friends forever." Suddenly Nina's phone rings without her noticing. Inko picks it up and sees it's her Mom.

"Hello?" Inko answers the call.

"Nina? Alternatively, is this Inko?" the caller asked.

"This is Inko." She replied still groggy from her nap

"Oh, how are you dear? Is Nina taking good care of you? How's baby Izuku?"

Inko stares at the phone for a moment before putting it to her ear again, "We're both good, umm would you like to talk to her? Is this about the fight you had... Oh wow 12 months ago." Inko states

"Oh, we never fought. She told me one day that you needed help, so she packed a couple of bags, then ran out the door and marched right over."

Inko is silent as tears gather in her eyes. "She always was one for dramatics. If she ever gets too dramatic don't be afraid to whack her on the head a bit. Also call if you ever need anything, bye." Nina's mom, Kary, hung up.

Inko sat there with the phone still by her ear. The tears were finally falling. Nina, holding a sleeping Izuku, walk up to her. "Something wrong?"

Getting up Inko gently hugs Nina crying into her chest, "Thank you, thank you..." Inko whimpers

Nina smiles and places a hand on Inko's head, "You're my best friend, I'll always be here for you. You can extend the family as much as you want, you won't be getting rid of me." Nina said beaming at her best friend

 **Present**

After Nina finished her story, Izuku was quick to get out his seat and hug her leg, with tears forming in his eyes "Thank you, Aunt Nina, thank you for looking after Mama and me" Izuku continued to hug her as the dam broke and soon he was crying

Looking up, Nina saw as Raiden was staring at her, he then chuckled at her "that was pretty cool of you" Raiden mumbled

After hearing this Nina found her previous energy and scooped up Raiden and Izuku and gave them a bear hug, "I knew you loved me Nightlight" Nina cheered "You and Green bean are the best!"

After Izuku and Raiden broke free of Nina's bear hug, the four of them watched a few movies until Inko left for a moment and brought back Izuku's birthday cake and to Raiden's 'surprise' it was an All Might theme one. He made a mental note to convince Bakugo to help him expand Izuku's list of favorite heroes. Getting back to the table Inko light the four candles "Ok Izuku, make a wish but remember, don't tell or else it won't come true" Inko cooed

Shaking his head in agreement, Izuku closed his eyes "I wish… I wish" taking in a big breath, Izuku blew out his candles.

"Happy Birthday, Green bean, tell me what you wish for," Nina asked only to have then one of Inko's pots placed on her head as a means to shut her up. Taking a moment to get the pot off Nina found the culprit, Raiden was standing to the side whistling innocently like he did nothing "What's the deal Nightlight!"

"Inko said if Izuku told us his wish, it wouldn't come true, so I stopped you ruining it."

The rest of the evening was spent Izuku and Raiden playing with Izuku's new toys until both had fallen asleep against each other on the couch. Inko smiled at how close Izuku and Raiden had become in the last three months. It also made her feel a deep sadness at the thought of splitting the two up if Raiden's family was found or if he was taken into the foster system.

Nina came up to her with a cup of tea "You think they're brothers" she took a sip of her tea "Come on Inko, Akira said there hadn't been any progress in the investigation, and everyone thinks you're doing an amazing job with him, just adopt him."

Inko just stared into her tea "But what if Raiden doesn't want to stay?" she asked, "what if he wants to be with his real family, what if we find his family and they lose it that I adopted him?" Inko felt Nina put her hand on her shoulder

"Listen Inko, Raiden loves it here. Izuku thinks he's amazing. I know you're worried, but sometimes you need to take a risk to get something and" Nina then looked to the sleeping kids "I think this gamble is worth taking" Inko just kept looking back and forth between the two sleeping kids and her best friend

"I'll think about it, but I'm just worried that Raiden may not want this" Inko said worriedly

Inko and Nina made their way back to the kitchen with their cups of tea, the two continued to look back on their youth together, back in the living room both Raiden and Izuku slept soundly till Izuku started to hug Raiden in his sleep, "Nii-chan... please... stay" Izuku mumbled in his sleep, too low for anyone to hear.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a massive thanks to Born2ship who helped write this chapter and use of her OC Nina who I'm loving at the moment. I originally planned for this to be uploaded on Christmas but things were crazy on the run-up to Christmas with work, most days were 11-hour shifts. I'm excited for 2019 and I plan to expand with more fics. Recently I received a challenge from my friend Roy D Harper to write a quirkless Izuku fic and I came up with an idea and plan, the title is Izuku the archer and yes it is a Green Arrow based fic. The second fic is a personal one, it was inspired by multiple fics and a few games. It gained more reason to write it after seeing the most recent My Hero Academia season 4 trailer to which I'm excited to see in Fall and have no problem waiting for.**

 **And now everyone I give you the teaser for Red Lightning**

After crashing into the garbage for the seventh time in the last few minutes, Izuku was starting to doubt if he could master All might's quirk. Feeling frustrated he grabbed a nearby can and threw it into a nearby garbage pile, only to nearly jump out his skin when he heard a whimper coming from the same garbage pile he threw the can at "Owww..."

"Hello? is there someone there" Izuku crept to the pile he threw at can at, after moving closer he noticed how the rubbish had been strangely piled against the wall. Pulling the rubbish away until he found the origin of the noise, a six-year-old girl, with white hair, a little horn growing out the side of her head and teary red eyes clutching a little red bunny plushie. Her face was twisted with fear, "hey, an abandoned alleyway is no place to play, you should head home, I bet your family is worried."

She didn't respond, but she continued to look at him terrified, she tried to shift back into the rubbish to hide again

Crouching closer to the girl's height to seem less threatening to her "hey there's no need to worry, I'm a hero in training" Izuku gestured to himself "my names Izuku Midoriya, what's yours?" the girl remained silent but she seemed to recognize the name, just then the street lights started to act up and the girl fears seem to disappear.

"...Nii chan" she whimpered

"Nii chan?" it was then Izuku saw the red light behind him, Izuku turned and found himself face to face with a blue-haired teenager with red electricity surging through his hand pointed right at his head

The teen looked at Izuku with a cold, emotionless look "Little bit of info, I don't want to hurt you but if you touch my sister ...You're dead" the teenager's voice was cold and emotionless but also seemed forced.

 **Hope your excited for this fic, I am and if you want to see Born2ship and Roy D Harper's work check my favorite users section**


	5. Chapter 4

Izuku's birthday had come and gone but the two boys were surprised to find the Inko and Nina had another gift planned, something for everyone to enjoy, a day at an amusement park. In the three months Raiden had been living with Inko and Izuku, he learned that an amusement park is a park that features various attractions, such as rides and games, as well as other events for entertainment purposes. He had also learned from Nina surprisingly that you aren't to play most of the sports like ring toss and basketball due to it being common practice to alter the games to make them either near or blatantly impossible.

The plan was simple, Nina and Inko take the day off and Nina crash on the couch the night before, after dragging the two kids out of bed. The four of them would leave early and get to the entrance as the park open.

While it was close the plan failed in two areas, one Raiden and Izuku wouldn't wake up after the two stayed up all night playing heroes, which caused Inko to dress a sleeping Raiden and Izuku and load them into the car, to which Nina took pictures of. The second failure, it seemed that everyone had the same idea of leaving early. Thankfully the four of them made it an hour after the park opened, by that time Izuku and Raiden had woken up.

* * *

After paying for the tickets the four of them walked through the gate, Inko and Izuku were amazed at the number of rides scattered throughout the park. Raiden, on the other hand, was more interested in all the sweet stands, Nina caught him drooling at the sight of an ice cream stand and quickly took a photo of it

"Ha, I knew there was some cute in there" Nina cheered as she held up her phone with the picture of Raiden "And now I've got the proof!"

Raiden quickly wiped away his drool and glared at Nina "shut up and what's with you and the constant need to photograph us?" he asked

Nina just giggled at him "Never know when I might need these, like when you and Izuku bring a girl home, then Inko and I can embarrass you so much" she cheered

Izuku started to blush, while Raiden's glare just intensified "Maybe after I kiss a frog" he grunted

Nina just snorted at that comment "well then guess I know you like girls with animal quirks, hey Izuku what about you?" she asked Izuku who was blushing while hiding behind his mother's leg

"Nina he's only four" Inko retorted, "I think it's a bit early to talk about girls" Inko stated, while Nina just looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Really cause if I remember you like guys who can flex and has something to show off" she replied

Inko soon started to blush what seemed to be a new shade of red and waved her arms around "Aphfipaffapa This is not the time for that!" she replied to Nina who had, along with Izuku was on the floor with laughter, even Raiden was sniggering at Inko's reaction

After the scene at the entrance, Nina and Inko took the kids around the park to find a suitable ride or attraction for the boys.

Their first stop was the log flumes that seemed to be based around heroes. Sadly this was not the most thrilling ride due to the slow pace of the ride, likely due to it being more centered around being a gentle ride for children than heart-stopping thrills. Raiden and Izuku liked it due to the different displays, except for the one for the number 2 hero Endeavour, it seemed that someone had vandalized the statue by spray painting on it in purple "fake hero" and melting the statue's arms and left eye socket.

Raiden just looked at the statue as they passed it "guess someone hates Endeavour" he said sarcastically

Sitting next to him, Nina just snorted at Raiden's comment "Trust me Raiden if I was you, I avoid that guy as much as possible" she looked to Inko at the front of the log as she was looking at a display of All Might with Izuku. Unaware of Raiden and Nina's conversation "let's just say that generation of the Todoroki's have something called the trash gene, hope none of their kids get it" she commented, the rest of the ride Nina barely spoke a word.

After the log flumes, the group's next stop was the house of mirrors, Izuku and Raiden were busy messing around with a mirror that made them look as thin as sticks, Inko was laughing at one that made her shorter and fatter, Nina, on the other hand, found something much better.

"Nightlight! Green bean!" she shouted "come and check this out" the two boys headed further into the house of Mirrors.

"I wonder what Nina found?" Izuku asked

"Knowing her it's either stupid, or something that's cute" Raiden scoffed

The boys eventually found where Nina was to find that there were dozens of Ninas, all perfect replicas of the crazy girl "What you think? Brilliant aren't I?" the Ninas asked

"So cool how'd you do that? Is it your quirk?" Izuku asked

The Ninas just laughed at Izuku's questions "A scientist never reveals their formulas."

"Isn't it a magician never reveals his secrets?" Izuku asked the Ninas sweatdropped at Izuku's dismissal of her line

Shaking it off the Ninas looked to Raiden who just stared at them "what you think Nightlight" they cheered "you like?" they asked

Raiden instantly went pale and ran back to the entrance screaming like he had seen his worst nightmare come true. Thankfully Inko caught him before he ran out of the House of Mirrors and into the amusement park. Izuku and Nina came running after him to see Inko hold Raiden

"What happened in there" Inko demanded, glaring daggers at her best friend

Nina immediately got some distance between herself and Inko "I'm sorry, I found if I stand in front the right mirror, it reflects a perfect copy of me to all the nearby mirrors, I thought the kids like it, I never expected Mr tough guy here to panic" Nina answered

It was here that Raiden spoke up "One crazy is enough; multiple Nina's are my worst nightmare" he mumbled still clinging to Inko's leg

After that the group went for lunch, as an attempted to apologize Nina made sure to spoil Raiden at the snack bar, to put it simply Raiden got his fill of sweets and juice. Nina's wallet would defiantly feel this blow for a while. After lunch, Inko took Izuku to the bathroom, at which point Nina spotted the next attraction to check out

"Hey Raiden, let's go in there!" Nina says while pointing to an old spooky looking mansion esc build. This was the amassment park haunted house

After seeing the building, Raiden narrows his eyes at Nina "Why?" he asks

"I want to know if you'll find it fun. Izuku doesn't like it, but I bet it will grow on him soon." Before Raiden can react, Nina starts dragging him to the haunted house.

The haunted house was rather basic compared to others, fake cobwebs, purposely broke furniture scattered throughout the house, phony blood sprayed on the wall to seem like someone was attacked and murdered brutally and inadequate lighting with ominous music playing to add to the sense of supposed dread. Nina wasn't feeling any dread. She was laughing at everything and how fake it looked she even bopped one of the animatronics on the nose. Raiden was a different story, while he didn't seem scared he seemed like he wanted to get out as fast as he could, he was rubbing his arms as if a means to keep himself calm, he also had this look on his face that seemed as if he was trying to remember something but nothing was coming to him. Once getting near the exit Nina decided to check on Raiden.

"Hey you alright Nightlight" Nina dropping her normal childlike tone, crouched to his height "I'm sorry if this is scarring, I didn't mean it" she apologized

"It's not you," Raiden said still rubbing his arms "It's just…this fells… familiar" he muttered

Nina's eyes widened with surprise at this comment "Wait for what! Where have you seen stuff like this before?" Nina's mood seemed to jump from her gentle approach to a more professional approach "where, where did you see it?"

"I…I thi…" but before Raiden could finish his sentence another animatronic jumped out of nowhere, it was a zombie with green skin in a bloody lab coat, Nina was annoyed by the animatronic interrupting Raiden. But before she could deck the bot herself, she saw Raiden's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the zombie animatronic.

"Quick restrain him!"

"How did he get out!"

"Let me go!"

"Quick get the sys...MY EYE!"

The voices screamed in Raiden's head, it felt like every word, every letter was burning in Raiden's mind. Before Nina could react Raiden brought forth his tendrils but they seemed less in control and more primal with how they moved around

"I WON'T GO BACK!" Raiden screamed, the tendrils flew past Nina and sliced the animatronic into pieces in a matter of seconds, thankfully before Raiden could go berserk Nina grabbed him and pulled him into a hug

"Raiden It's ok, no one is sending you back, I'm here just, please calm down" Nina pleaded to Raiden who she could see was scared out his mind, it took a few minutes till Raiden dismissed his quirk and hugged Nina back. This moment didn't last long as a security guard came running in and was furious.

"What the hell kid!" the guard screamed "I don't care if you're scared, that doesn't give you a right to use your quirk freely on these bots the guard exclaimed while pointing at the remains of the animatronic "you realize how much these things cost!"

Years of training to become a pro-hero had taught Nina a few things when in situations like this, she knew a simple apology wouldn't work and fighting back wouldn't work either so she decided to use a trick her mother taught her long ago.

Turning to face the guard Nina burst into tears "I'm so sorry what my son did!" lie her butt off and play the guilt trip card. "My son must have just gotten his quirk to protect us." Nina hugged Raiden closer and whispered in his ear "play along, and we don't have to pay for the new bot and Inko will never hear of" Raiden just nodded and let Nina work her magic. After some more blubbering and pleading Nina was able to convince the guard to let them off scot free but with a warning for Raiden not to go wild with his quirk again.

After leaving the haunted house Raiden and Nina caught up with Inko and Izuku when Inko asked where they were Nina just said she wanted to show Raiden a few things, Inko thankfully bought it. The four of them decided to get back to going on a few rides, each with varying results. The teacups Izuku and Nina loved since they made the teacup go at ridiculous speed, so fast was it that as soon as they got off, Inko threw up in a nearby bin while Raiden was stumbling everyone still feeling dizzy from the ride. Next Nina set the boys on a da Vinci's dream ride, Izuku clung to the seat chains as the ride spun around while Raiden found he quite enjoyed the ride and found himself laughing. To which Nina and Inko made sure to get a picture of for Nina's little collection of photos.

As a way to end what Nina called a perfect day, the gang went to the arcade near the entrance. The building was a light with the flashing lights of all the arcade machines. There was a wide selection of games from classics, modern, racing, fighting, and shooters, etc. The first game Izuku and Raiden went to was a 2d fighter called Streetfighter 2. The two boys picked their fighters, Izuku going for a brute blond called Guile while Raiden went for random and got a character called Ryu, it took some time to pick up the controls but afterward Izuku beat Raiden by one knock out.

After this defeat Raiden went for another machine, the game seemed to an old-style arcade machine, on the top said "Pacman," the two boys took turns to see who got the best score. After 5 games Raiden came out victorious with a wide gap in points, this continued on for a while, they find a new game, challenge each other, and either Izuku or Raiden win, the two bays played a wide selection of games as they continued this little contest like F Zero, Space invader and Donkey Kong, etc. After 2 hours of playing games, the boy found themselves in a difficult situation

"All those games and we're still tied."

"how about a tiebreaker then better than doing this all day."

"Ok but which?"

Izuku and Raiden started to walk around the arcade again to find their tie-breaking game, it took a few minutes until they saw a couple of teenagers walk away from what seemed to be a new machine, the kids walked up to see the new game and saw the sigh above say "Dragon Ball FighterZ", the boys watched as the intro for it played and proceeded to show off all the playable characters, sharing a quick look the boy hoped onto the stools for the game and started, Izuku chose Future Trunks, Gotenks and SSJ2 Gohan. Raiden chose Frieza, Perfect Cell and Goku Black.

"You ready?" Raiden asked looking to Izuku

"Yeah" Izuku stated with a look of confidence

The match was tough for both boys, to say the least, Izuku was able to figure out the characters move sets quickly and would keep changing characters, sometimes at random to throw Raiden's train of thought. Raiden on the other hand reaction time was quicker when Izuku changed his tactics Raiden while taking some damage was able to recover quickly and counter. Soon the Izuku and Raiden were down to their last fighter, both of them gave it everything they had pulling off combos, ultimate's and other tricks they learned, the end result defiantly shocked one of the boys.

"W-what?" Izuku strutted as he looked at the screen of the arcade machine

"... we tied" Raiden stated unaffected by the final result of the game, getting off the stool Raiden walked away from the machine, with Izuku following close behind him

Izuku jumped in front of Raiden and looked upset "We need another tie breaker!" He demanded,

"No…," he said "I'm done with games for today, let's find Inko and the escaped psychopath and go home" Raiden just walked past Izuku, who was quick to follow him. The two four-year-olds walked around the arcade for what seemed like forever. Their search came to an end when they heard an all too familiar screech and a crazy laugh. Heading in the direction, they were coming from they found Inko and Nina playing a zombie shooter.

"NOOOOO NOO NO NONONONONO GO AWAY GO AWAY!" Inko screeched at the zombies as she fired her gun wildly around her station, Nina, on the other hand, seemed to be in her element as she was killing the undead freaks with ease, even laughing at some of her kills

"Boom headshot! Stay down this time! Leave my guts alone!" she chanted as she killed a large horde of zombies

Before Raiden could grasp what was happening, Izuku ran to them and hugged Inko's leg "I'll protect you! I'll keep those zombies away!" Izuku said with teary eyes

Inko feeling the sudden shock of Izuku hugging her leg looks down to see Izuku with teary eyes "Aww thanks swee- AAAAHHHHH!" but before she could finish her sentence a zombie killed her, Izuku seemed to get more upset that he caused his mother to get killed in the game.

This didn't last long as she hugged him and silently thanked him for his worry for her and getting her to stop the game. It seemed that after Inko's death Nina lost interest in the game and just left the game while it was still playing. Inko and Nina listened to Izuku about how he and Raiden had a contest with the games, Nina laughed at this and even asked Inko if she was sure they weren't brothers, Inko just ignored her friend's comment. Soon Inko and Izuku left Raiden and Nina alone after Izuku practically begged to play Inko at a game he beat Raiden at earlier.

"Sooooo, are you feeling better," Nina asked worriedly, Raiden just shrugged

"I'm fine."

Still not convinced Nina looked around the arcade until a certain machine caught her eye. She was quick to grab Raiden and drag him to the machine, once reaching it Raiden finally got to see the machine, a claw machine stuffed with aquatic animal plushies. He just stared at Nina who was doing her usual stupid grin.

"How about I win you a toy," she asked

"I don't want one though" Raiden replied

Nina either didn't seem to hear him or didn't care for what he said, for the next ten minutes Nina kept failing to try and win an octopus plushie, to say Nina's constant overreaction to failing didn't make Raiden smile would be a lie. Sadly, things took a turn for the worse.

"Garrahahahaaahahahharahrarrar" Nina screeches like a banshee after the 20th failed attempt

"Wha- GAAHH!" Raiden screams as he ducks under the now air born claw machine, which soon went through the nearby wall, destroying the machine. In taking a few moments until Nina's senses came back to her, and she saw the damage she caused

"... Probably shouldn't have done that" she sweatdropped while Raiden stares at her, the two failing to notice the two security guards walking up behind them.

"Alright let's go" the guard states as he starts to drag Nina away, Raiden burst out into laughter at this site.

"You're coming with us," the second guard says, causing Raiden to stop laughing and went wide-eyed at the guard

"But I didn't do anything!"

The guard points to Nina "She's the adult that you're with, so we have to take you in as well" coldly as he takes Raiden to the parks security station.

"Oh great, I'm getting taken away."

"They're coming to take me away haha," Nina says quietly

"Really?" the first guard asked

"It was set up. I had no choice but to topple them" she replies

* * *

The jail cell in the security station was like most jail cells Raiden had seen in a few movies, the cell consisted of a wooden bench attached to the wall, a toilet that seemed it hadn't been cleaned in months, Raiden even though he saw something move inside it and metal bars that quartered off Nina and Raiden from the guards at their desks.

Nina was looking over the bars looking for weak spots, while Raiden was sitting on the bench giving her the evil eye since it was her fault he was here in the first place and he was doing his best to remind her of that fact.

"Might want to reinforce this bit here or replace it" she said as she giggled a loose bar "in case someone tries to escape."

The guard just looked at her perplexed "And Why should I listen to you?" he asked

"I'm Flash Boom" she cheered "also I'm just trying to help, security guards are so underappreciated."

Raiden just growled at her and decided to speak up "Stop telling all the weak spots!" he shouted "how else are we going to get out without Inko finding out" he asked the 'adult,' who just smiled at him

"What happened?!"

A new voice echoed in the security station, looking to the entrance they saw an angry Inko and Izuku hiding behind her leg, seemly scared of Inko's anger, she strolled up to the bars of the cell and looked right Nina, who seemed unfazed by Inko's glare

"What did you do this time?" she asked, only for Nina to walk over to the bench and plop down next to Raiden

"It wasn't me I was framed!" she stated trying to defend herself

"She broke a claw machine by throwing it through a wall, and I was laughing at her. I still don't get why I'm here?" he questioned, Izuku giggled at Raiden and Nina's incarceration, Inko just let out an exhausted sigh

"Don't encourage her sweetie" she asked Izuku exhaustedly

"Can I get out now? Preferably leaving the crazy hero here" Raiden asked the security guard next to the cell

"Sure let's go!" Nina exclaimed and proceeded to talk to the guard "I'm done here, can you let us out?" she asked, and soon the guard opened the door, and Nina walks out the cell whistling a happy tune, while Inko and Raiden just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Wait for what?"

Nina just looked at the three with an innocent smile "Oh I already paid for it I just wanted to know what it was like on the other side and show the security the flaws in their jail cell. Now let's get Fro-yo!" she proceeded to skip down the hall with Izuku following close behind cheering. Leaving Raiden and Inko staring at her still shocked

Inko just sighed and put her hand on her face "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"Put her up for adoption?" Raiden suggested with a straight face

Inko chuckled at Raiden's idea "I think you miss her or she find her way back home."

* * *

After leaving the security station and going to get the Fro-yo. Soon the four left the amusement park, exhausted but happy and the day they had. The drive home though was off, Nina was quiet the whole trip back to Inko's apartment and kept looking at Raiden with a worried look. When getting home, Izuku and Raiden were the first in but before Inko could walk in Nina held her back.

"Listen, I need to tell you something," she said with her head lowered

"If it's about the claw machine, it's no big deal," Inko said "In fact, it seemed kinda simple compared to your other acts of vandalism" Inko chuckled, but Nina still kept looking down

"Listen…there was a …incident... before the claw machine, I took Raiden into the haunted house and something… happened" Nina said in a guilt-ridden tone. Before Inko could ask what happened Nina continued "When we were in there he seemed not scared but more... worried. So just at the exit, I asked him what was wrong" Inko just nodded "He said he felt like he'd been somewhere like it… before he met you, so I asked if he could remember anything and before he could say anything, one of the animatronics just burst out, and suddenly Raiden just screamed "I won't go back," his tendrils then just destroyed the animatronic like it was nothing. Thankfully I calmed him down before someone got hurt" suddenly Nina was bowing in front of Inko "PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING NIGHTLIGHT GO THROUGH THAT!" Nina pleaded to her best friend

Inko at first was stunned at what her friend told her, but after having a moment to process it, she started waving her arms in front of Nina panicking "No no it's okay. We didn't know. You don't have to apologize" Nina didn't seem to accept this though

"But I made him panic, I could see the fear in his eyes an…" before she could finish Inko placed her hand across Nina's mouth

"Listen, you didn't know that this would happen," she said "Granted I'm upset you took him into the haunted house, without my permission but I'm happy you were able to calm him down and told me" hearing this Nina sighed in relief

"Again I'm so sorry but I think that in a way what happened is good, we now know that we can't let Raiden go back and I still think here is the best option for him both emotionally and psychology speaking" Nina stated, Inko just looked worried on the idea of adopting Raiden due to not knowing how he would react.

After talking for a bit longer, the two best friends said their goodbyes and Nina headed home, when Inko walked back into her apartment she found Izuku running around, still full of energy with Raiden watching TV, seeing the two boys would likely be up for quite a while. Inko decided to play a game with them. One Izuku was more than excited to play with Raiden.

"Mwahahaha" Inko laughs in an evil tone, before giggling. Izuku, in his All Might onesie, threw open the door followed by Raiden, in a blue towel cape, bright yellow rain boots, a blue child size sleeveless shirt, and a see-through light blue headband mask, enter the room.

The three of them were playing the Midoriya family favorite game or at least Izuku's to which Inko always enjoyed playing with him, Heroes vs. Villains. Inko awed at the makeshift hero costume Izuku helped Raiden make to play in.

"Don't worry citizens, All Might and..." Izuku looks at Raiden forgetting his hero name.

"Shadotako" Raiden reminds

"Shadotako are here!"

"It's too late heroes. Pft, for I already know your weakness." Inko states holding in a laugh. Raiden and Izuku shake their heads.

"Nu-hu. We don't have any weaknesses." Raiden says. Inko creeps closer to the boys, "Oh yes you do, it's TICKLES!" She yells the last word reaching for the boys. The boys joyfully scream and run in different directions, Inko chases Raiden first, using her quirk to pull Raiden off the ground so she could catch the white-haired kid. "Got you. Surrender hero!" she says tickling the boy.

"Haha, n-hehe-never, hahaha." Raiden giggles. With Inko distracted Izuku snuck up behind her and started to tickle her. With a squeak, Inko turns around and picks up Izuku to tickle him back. Raiden now free goes to tickle Inko when she's distracted with Izuku but got caught and is tickled by the mother ruthlessly.

The three soon wore themselves out and fell asleep on the couch, all still in their costumes and smiling, Inko having a firm but gentle grip on the two little heroes.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long but I hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters will jump three months into the future but I plan on staying in that part of the story for a while due to what I have planned for it. Also a reply to a PM I got, yes Raiden has a ship planned but they won't make an appearance till UA but I have a ship planned for the years before and lets just say it will have an impact on the story in the long run and one I enjoy so I'll make sure to do my best to make it enjoyable. Another reply to another PM Dragon heart is on a hiatus due to me wanting to improve my writing skills before tackling it and it's going under heavy rewrites to the origin. Thanks to Born2Ship for use of Nina and please leave your thoughts in a review or PM me with your thoughts, they help keep me motivated to write this fic.**


	6. Chapter 5

Six months… six long months have passed since Inko found Raiden in that alleyway. Ever since the day at the amusement park, there hadn't been any incidents with Raiden having flashbacks of that night like at the haunted house, thankfully. But it also meant that they hadn't been able to find out more about what Raiden had experienced, Inko, on the other hand, didn't care.

All she cared about was helping Raiden, and it seemed to have worked… mostly. Raiden was doing well in school, and she even noticed Izuku working harder as a means to impress Raiden, which seemed to be working. Raiden still didn't bother with making any new friends, usually sticking to Izuku or being alone. Inko was worried this would become an issue as Raiden would grow up, having barely any social skills, and it would badly affect him later in life when trying to get a job.

There was another glaring issue, Izuku still hadn't manifested his quirk. Out of the 20 students in his class, he was the only one who still hadn't manifested his own. She could tell he was getting worried as she had found him repeatedly trying to lift or move objects as she would do with her quirk. She also knew that the kids in his class were starting to say he could be Quirkless. The only reason she found this out is because she had been called to the school last week after Raiden had beaten up one of his classmates after he told Izuku he could never be a hero. Let's just say she also found out that Raiden had a good right hook that day after she saw the black eye the bully had received.

* * *

The classroom was buzzing with chatter like any other morning, Izuku and Raiden, as usual, weren't paying much attention to it. Izuku was hard at work on a new drawing and Raiden was reading a fantasy book Nina had bought him the other week. Izuku nudged Raiden to get his attention.

"yeah?"

"What you think?" Izuku asked excitedly as he held up his finished drawing. The picture was of Izuku holding Inko's hand on her right, and the other side was what seemed to be Raiden, but it was hard to tell since he was bald.

"Why am I bald?"

Izuku just shrunk at that question "They didn't have any coloured paper, and your hair is white" he replied upset before he could try and fix it Raiden took the picture and stuffed it in his bag "WAIT! It's not good, why do you want if it's bad?" he asked.

"I didn't say it's bad, I just asked why I was bald," he replied. "Besides… I… like it" Raiden mumbled, this just made Izuku hug him and soon after Raiden helped Izuku draw his hair on white paper. Sadly, the little harmony they had at their table was quickly interrupted by Bakugo who came stomping over with his two minions.

Another thing that had developed was that Bakugo had seemed to be more annoyed with the pair. In the past few months Izuku had started to spend less time with Bakugo and more time with Raiden. Raiden would say that, the blonde annoyance as he had dubbed him, was pissed he didn't have Izuku around to praise him and boost his already massive ego 24/7 while also being his primary target of ridicule.

"Deku, we need a fourth guy for our game, the rest of these extras annoy me too much, so you're it."

"Go away Kacchan. I want to play with Raiden."

"Oh please you hang out with this orphan boy here all the time," Bakugo said gesturing to Raiden "besides we're playing heroes and villains, and you're the villain we need to beat up, you should count yourself lucky, it's the closest you're ever going to get since you since you are quirkless."

"I'm not quirkless, my quirk just hasn't manifested yet..." I'll get my quirk and be a hero just like All Might!" Izuku shouted Bakugou growled at his declaration.

"You idiot, why can't you just get it! I'm going to surpass All Might and be the Number One Hero, even if you do, by some chance, get a quirk, you couldn't even be a D lister sidekick!" Bakugo screamed as he reached for Izuku, only for his hand to be smacked away by Raiden. Not even a second later Raiden was between Izuku and Bakugo, his icy cold stare causing Bakugo's minions back away quickly.

"He said he doesn't want to play with you," Raiden shoved Bakugo back to his minions "now get lost, we're busy." Bakugo growled at Raiden.

"Shut up Ghosthair!" he screamed, "Why the hell you protecting useless Deku, all he's good for is being pathetic at everything."

"He's cooler than you, and unlike you, I don't start getting annoyed the second he walks into a room. Besides, you just want to use Izuku to make yourself feel better and boost your stupid ego."

"Piss off orphan, the only reason you hang out with Deku is because his mom feeds you. I bet if you had parents you wouldn't even look at him, besides, I, at least have a mom and dad, you don't have anyone. I bet your mom and dad abandoned you in that alleyway since you have a villain quirk!" Bakugo and his minions laughed at this.

Before anyone knew what was going on Raiden tackled Bakugo to the ground in a fit of rage, the two tumbled on the ground and after Raiden pinned Bakugo to the ground he started to punch him repeatedly in the face. After a few hits Bakugo was able to kick Raiden off of him and getting some distance, seeing an opportunity Bakugo went on the assault and after getting a good punch on Raiden's jaw, making Raiden fall to the ground on his hands and knees. Deciding to keep going Bakugo started to kick Raiden in the ribs until he curled up to protect his stomach and head.

Bakugo planted his foot on Raiden's chest and with a sinister look on his face, at his victory.

"I told you I'm going to surpass All Might and you're just a bug in my way, and like any bug, I SQUASHED YOU!" Bakugo screamed at Raiden who was still reeling from his injuries, looking to the side Bakugo saw a teary eye Izuku "And you! You follow me, remember that DE-kuuuuuuu" he squirreled as Raiden had in Bakugo's moment of gloating had been able to get a hit in his 'family jewels', Bakugo stumbled away from Raiden and fell on his hands and knees.

Taking his chance, Raiden got back up and kicked Bakugo in the face, seemingly breaking his nose with the kick. It was here the teacher finally decided to step in, and with the help of Izuku and Bakugo's minions, separated the two boys, both put up a fight to get back at the other to resume their brawl.

"Stop this right now! Who started this fight, I want an answer right now!" the teacher screamed at the boys.

"It was Raiden," the fat kid with the red wings said, "He just attacked Bakugo, Bakugo was defending himself."

"No, he didn't!" Izuku said, "Kacchan, wouldn't leave us alone and he said Raiden was abandoned because of his quirk, and that he's only my friend so my mom will feed him." It was here where Izuku started to cry after defending Raiden

"SHUT UP DEKU! Nobody asked for your worthless opinion!" Bakugo screamed as he continued to try and get out of the hold his minions had him in.

"Don't talk to Izuku like that!" Raiden yelled back in response. "He's better than you'll ever be! Even if he never gets a quirk, he has a better chance of becoming the Number One Hero than a bully like you!" Raiden shouted back at Bakugo.

That was the last straw for Bakugo. Not only did the orphan break his nose, but now, he not only compared him to Deku but said that Deku was better than him, even if he never got a quirk. Running on unbridled rage, he used his quirk to blast himself free from his 'minions' grasp and ran right at the two boys, with a look of pure rage. 'I'll show that bastard what he gets for comparing me to DEKU!' Bakugo screamed as he got close to Raiden, palm extended out and aimed right at his face, he was going to leave a reminder not to cross him.

At that moment time seemed to slow down for the three boys, Raiden stared wide-eyed at the raging beast that was Bakugo as his hand stretched closer to his face. He could feel the heat expelling from the blonde's palms as he started to launch his attack at him.

Bakugo couldn't explain the exhilaration he was feeling. It reminded him of every time he proved to everyone he was better; all the times Deku had praised him. He loved this feeling. It made him feel like he was better than everyone around him and why his class would flock to him whenever he reminded them why he was so great. That changed when _he_ showed up, he had a quirk before everyone else, he had ...all the attention that Bakugo deserved, and he didn't even care. Bakugo was going to enjoy destroying Raiden's face. Every. Second. Of. It

What the two boys didn't expect at that moment was Izuku was pushing Raiden out of the way of Bakugo's attack while putting himself in the blast radius. The explosion hit Izuku's left side. The blast sent him flying and tumbling on the floor until the classroom wall stopped him.

"IZUKU!"

Getting up, Raiden ran to Izuku, looking him over it seemed Bakugo's explosion had burned the left side of Izuku's school uniform, thankfully it seemed Izuku hadn't been scarred by the attack. Though, Izuku did get severely hurt when he crashed into the wall. When Raiden tried to help him up, Izuku screamed out in pain, this unexpected reaction just made Raiden drop him, hurting him further.

While Raiden tried to help Izuku, the teacher was scolding Bakugo for fighting and injuring Izuku. Raiden ignored it as he was more focused on Izuku, that was until Bakugo opened his mouth.

"It's Izuku's fault." That comment alone made Raiden's blood boil. "If the looser just played with us this wouldn't have happened, besides if he didn't get in the way, he wouldn't have gotten hurt," Bakugo stated.

Before the teacher could scold him further, Raiden used his quirk to summon his tendrils. Their movements were chaotic, and like a wild animal, this told the onlookers one thing, Raiden was beyond furious.

When he turned to face them, it was clear just how angry he was. Starting to twitch from the anger building in him, clenching his fist with such force his hands went white, blood-fighting desperately to flow back into his fingers. His eyes though, they were the scariest feature, his steel coloured eyes looked like a killer's, they held no warmth, no joy, just pure uncontrollable rage.

"Bakugou," he growled, "You are going to pay for hurting Izuku!"

Soon the area around Raiden seemed to darken as if his anger was seeping off him, most of the nearby children either backed away slowly or were left frozen in fear, even their teacher had started cowering behind a table while watching the fight. Bakugo, on the other hand, wasn't scared, he was smiling but not a normal smile, a disturbing one.

Setting off mini explosions in his hands Bakugo was ready.

"Tch, good, just remember don't think begging for mercy will work."

The two boys charged at each other, quirks at the ready, but as the two were about to resume their earlier fight, a massive shadow loomed over the boys from the window. The boys stopped and looked just as a gigantic creature came charging through the wall.

When the dust settled, the boys saw as before them was standing a hulking, eight-foot-tall figure, covered in dark green scales, with a set of protruding, pointed teeth and a muscular tail, that when it was slammed into the ground, Bakugou and Raiden fell to the ground and the windows rattled, almost as if there was a mini earthquake. When the creature looked around the classroom and saw the terrified children, its nostrils flared picking up the scent of fear off the children.

The creature's lips curl back into a snarl similar to a crocodiles. "Good, now I don't have to keep running," it stated. "I now have a whole room of lil hostages, I know those heroes wouldn't dare go on the assault with them at risk," the creature said seemingly to itself.

It was then the creature looked down and saw the blonde and white-haired children. The blonde seemed pissed off, likely ready to attack, while the white-haired kid seemed to be more sceptical, it looked like he was weighing out his options before he made any moves.

"Heh," It snorted. "I may have a classroom of hostages, but I think I can make do with one or two less to handle, besides." The creature then started to lick its lips, and his face gave a look of hunger "All that running made me hungry, and you two look just big enough to be a snack," it snarled, "so which should I eat? the blonde seems good, and I can smell some spice to him but he looks like he'll give me indigestion. The white-haired kid, on the other hand, he smells unnatural like his mere presence is causing the air to fill with acrid, if I eat you I likely die of something weird."

The creature glances to Izuku leaned up against the wall, the creature had a grin that gave away exactly what he was thinking. "Maybe that sweet smelling green boy… I do have a sweet tooth."

Before the villain could act, Bakugo launched himself at the villain and unleashed a powerful explosion.

"No choosing useless Deku, over me, you bastard!" Bakugo screamed as he seemingly took down the villain.

Bakugo was smiling at his accomplishment. that is, until the villain's hand burst through the smoke cloud and grabbed the mini blonde by the front of his shirt.

"Impressive," the creature sneered, "but not strong enough."

The villain threw Bakugo against one of the classroom walls, turning his sights back to Izuku he went to grab him but just as he was about to, Izuku was pulled away by one of Raiden's tendrils. After getting Izuku away from the villain, he hoisted him on his back.

"R..ai..den p..le..ase," Izuku mumbled in his weakened state.

The lizard man roared at Raiden's intervention "Damn freak! Let go of my snack right now or I'll devour you along with him."

"Really? Didn't you say I'd likely kill you if you ate me?" Raiden asked, "You must be a whole new level of stupid to forget that."

The creature let out a thunderous roar, obviously pissed off at Raiden's observation. The creature came charging at the two boys, so caught up in his anger the villain failed to notice Raiden and Izuku had run between his legs. In the confusion of which made him crash through the wall, stumbling out the rubble the villain had lost track of not only the two but his hostages as they had taken their chances and escaped while villain was distracted with Raiden and Bakugo.

Hidden amongst the rubble Raiden and Izuku were watching as the villain was screaming for the boys to reveal themselves, Izuku flinched at the villain's roar, 'This isn't good' Raiden thought 'Bakugo's blast did nothing to him and my tendrils aren't strong enough to restrain him. Izuku is hurt, so I need to be careful about how I fight. What do I do?'

"DIE!"

Out of nowhere Bakugo appeared and unleashed a massive explosion on the gigantic villain, the blast seemed to catch him by surprise as he stumbled back after being hit. The villain snarled at Bakugo's return to the fight. Raiden continued to watch Bakugo continue to dodge the villain's attack. 'Great the walking temper tantrum is back' Raiden sweatdropped 'But he is keeping the villain distracted, maybe I can get Izuku out of here now.'

Raiden then felt someone tapping his shoulder, looking back Raiden saw it was Izuku trying to get his attention.

"Don't worry Izuku, I got this" Raiden said, but Izuku just shook his head.

"No look," Izuku pointed to the hanging lights above Bakugo and the villain, "You can cut the lights, so they fall on the villain and boom," Izuku made an imitation of a big explosion, "you'll electrocute the villain or at least hurt them a lot."

"Izuku you genius!" Raiden exclaimed, hugging his friend. Breaking away from Izuku, Raiden slowly made his way to a pile of destroyed furniture near the villain, without being noticed. Waiting till the creature had his back turned, Raiden summoned his tendrils and quickly cut the fixtures of the light above the villain.

Once the light fitting fell on the villain, they let out a pained roar. Gripping the injury, the creature looked around the room, fury clearly shown in their eyes. "WHO DID THAT!?" It roared. "Face me like a man. Or are you a mouse?"

Raiden replied by cutting another light from its fixtures. The light crashed on the creature's tail. Raiden continued to drop two more lights on the villain, each attack infuriating the villain further, during these burst of rage, Bakugo was taking his chance to blast the villain at each given opportunity. Izuku was beaming as he watched Raiden continue to distract the villain while using his plan. No one had ever done that, they all just ignored him or stole his ideas, Bakugo being the biggest perpetrator.

Raiden was enjoying his hit and run tactic with the villain, maybe a little too much. The villain continued to get more frustrated as Raiden and Bakugo continued to hit him. 'Temper tantrum may be a pain in the ass but, he's at least useful.' However, Raiden's cockiness caught up with him when he went for the next light.

The villain's reptile claws grabbed his tendrils, Raiden could feel the villain's iron grip on them. The pain was excruciating. Before he could dismiss them, the villain had used Raiden's tendrils as a rope of sorts and had started to spin Raiden around till the villain used him to smack Bakugo and throw him into the wall.

Raiden laid there, his back against the wall, his body aching from the villain using him like a flail to take down Bakugo. It was especially hard for Raiden to breathe, every breath made his chest feel as if it was shattered, which was likely.

The villain towered over the young boy, smiling at his victory. "Well not so tough now are you kid" the villain chuckled.

"You're-... pa-...pathe-...tic" Raiden wheezed "It t-took you... so long to s-stop three four-year-olds; one offf which has-sn't gotten his q-..quirk-k yet; I ... bet the heroes s-see you as a d lister villain; who's only good ...for wreaking things a-..and losing his tem-p..per. You're a.. walking b-baby minus the cuteness," Raiden weakly chuckled.

Raiden's joke pissed off the villain, once more. The villain let out another thunderous roar that caused most of the classroom's windows to shatter. Raising his fist, the villain ready to deal the killing blow to the small boy who had been a significant pain in his ass. However, before he could throw his punch, to his surprise and most certainly Raiden's, Izuku was suddenly standing between them, with his arms outstretched, acting a barrier between them.

Izuku had no idea what he was doing, he was in tears one-minute hiding in amongst the rubble as Raiden was used as a flail and thrown into the wall. The next minute his legs seemed to have a mind of their own, as he found himself running in front of the villain to protect Raiden.

Now Izuku was standing right in front of the massive reptile villain. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, and he felt tears running down his cheek. But somehow, here he was, staring down the villain, refusing to let him attack Raiden.

"I-I won-'t l-let you hur-hurt him" Izuku whimpered.

"Listen brat," the villain growled, "That freak pissed me off. So now he has to deal with the consequences, so be a good little boy and move out my way. If you do that I might not eat you. We got a deal?"

Izuku just stayed put, unmoving even when the villain's face was inches away from his own. Even though every fiber of his begin screamed to run and hide, he stood his ground.

"I w-won't let you h-hurt R-raiden!"

Sadly, the villain took little note of Izuku's stand as he batted him away with ease and readied another attack to finish off Raiden. Izuku pushed himself up from the rubble and saw the villain towering over Raiden. As the villain threw his punch, time for Izuku almost seemed to come to a standstill, he saw the look of victory on the reptile's face has his fist inched closer to Raiden, Raiden's eyes showed his look of determination as if he was still trying to move, but his body wouldn't listen to him.

Izuku then saw as the last six months he had spent with Raiden flashed before his eyes. Meeting him that night, the morning Izuku laughed as Inko continued to get Raiden out of bed, the day at the amusement park, all the times they had played heroes as Inko jumped from civilian to be rescued to her tickle villain persona. While his time with Raiden was short, he honestly found a best friend, but Izuku didn't think of him as a friend he saw him as… saw him as…as...

"DON'T HURT MY NII CHAN!"

.

.

.

.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

Suddenly a shockwave rocked through the remnants of the classroom. As the smoke cleared Izuku saw the reptile villain who was about to kill Raiden moments ago on the ground, seemingly unconscious with a massive bruise on the side of his head.

Towering above the villain stood a giant of a man. The figure wore spandex that sported the colours of the American flag. Head full of blonde hair slicked back, all except for two long locks of hair, styled in a way so that they stood on their own, defying gravity.

"HAVE NO FEAR CHILDREN, WHY?" the man's voice boomed "BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

Once hearing the man's voice and that iconic catchphrase, Izuku was star struck for a moment, not only had a hero come to save the day but The Hero. The Number One Hero and Izuku's idol, All Might.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOUNG MAN?"

Izuku was so caught up in seeing All Might that he failed to notice that he had shifted his focus from the villain to him.

"I'm ok, thank you so much for rescuing me and…RAIDEN!" Izuku screeched suddenly remembering his injured best friend. Quickly he ran to where Raiden was lying still slumped up against the wall. Getting a good look at Raiden in his torn school uniform, Izuku saw through the holes in his jumper, that Raiden had multiple bruises littered across his body.

"R-raiden? A-are you ok-k?" Izuku whimpered.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Raiden winces as he tries to stand, "I.. I may need some help getting home."

"HA HA! LET'S GET YOU TWO OUT OF HERE, SHALL WE" All Might says as he carefully picks up the two hurt boys and placing them on his shoulders.

* * *

As soon as the boys were out of the wreckage that was their classroom All Might got them to one of the nearby ambulances to have their injuries treated. Raiden sighed as Izuku went into full hero otaku mode as the one who came to patch them up was Recovery Girl, a pro-hero who had built up an impressive reputation thanks to her healing quirk and care for her patients.

The one con was how she used her quirk…

Raiden let a disgusted groan as he wiped his forehead after Recovery Girl kissed him.

"Disgusting, why'd you do that?!" Raiden asked.

Recovery Girl looked at the boy confused after treating Izuku.

"I thought you knew, sonny since your friend here is mumbling up a storm about me." She stated. "My quirk allows me to accelerate your body's recovery time, what would take weeks or even months to heal. I can accelerate it drastically, if you don't believe me, feel your ribs."

"That sounds quite creepy, you asking me to feel myself." Raiden deadpanned.

"Raiden! Nooooo! She's a pro you can't say something like that!"

"Still creepy." Raiden mumbled.

Recovery Girl just laughed at the two boys, Raiden then did as she said and almost immediately noticed the loss of pain, even lifting his jumper to see there was no bruising, let alone any bleeding.

"See, just as I said, and before I forget," Recovery Girl then lightly smacked the two over the head with her cane. "That was for fighting the villain, you should have fled with your classmates and waited for the heroes to arrive." she stated.

The two boys sat in silence as the pro hero lectured them on the proper use of their quirks and what they should have done in that situation. After the lecture, Recovery Girl went to treat the rest of the wounded. The boys were not left alone for long though, as All Might almost seem to have appeared the second that Recovery Girl had left.

'Is he scared of her?' the two boy's thought.

All Might crouched in front of the two boys, "I SEE YOU TWO GOT THE RECOVERY GIRL TREATMENT, SHE'LL HEAL YOUR WOUNDS THEN BERATE YOU FOR STUPIDITY HAHAHAHA," All Might said, "BUT DON'T BE UPSET, EVERYONE GETS THAT WHEN YOU SEEK HER AID. AND IF WE'RE HONEST, I'M PROBABLY HER DUMBEST PATIENT, WITH THE NUMBER OF TIMES SHE BERTATES ME." All Might whispered the last part.

Once the Villain is in police custody, All Might turn to the boys in front of him. "Now boys, what you did was really brave. But leave the fighting to the pros got it?" The green and white-haired boys nod their heads.

"We're sorry," they reply.

"IZUKU! RAIDEN!" a woman yells pushing through the crowd. When she gets to the boys she hugs them tightly. "I was so worried! I got a call about the villain and rushed right over. Are you hurt anywhere?" she rambles checking them over for injuries.

"We're fine," Izuku says hugging his mother.

Exhaling in relief, she stands up in front of All Might. "Thank you for saving them."

All Might stares at her for a moment, 'An Angel is talking to me.' he thinks. "N-No problem miss. But umm, who are you to these boys?"

"She's Mama!" The green one cheers hopping up and down. The white one looks down opening and closing his mouth, as if embarrassed.

Inko kneels and places a gentle hand on Raiden, "I'm his caretaker." she says.

All Might nods, "Well, thank you, boys, stay out of trouble now." He says before walking off to deal with the reporters.

Taking the boys hands, they start heading home. After a few minutes, she feels Raiden lagging. Turning she sees him falling asleep. "Raiden, honey. Are you getting tired?"

"N-no," He yawns rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Izuku tugs her hand, "Raiden fought the most against the villain."

Inko nods letting go of Izuku's hand and picks up Raiden. Carefully supporting Raiden head on her shoulder while using her left arm to support his lower body, she then takes Izuku's hand in her right hand once more.

Raiden falls asleep soon after his head lands on her shoulder. Inko hears Raiden mumble in his sleep. "mmamaa."

Inko is left stunned by this, before remembering something Nina told her.

"Listen Inko, Raiden loves it here. Izuku thinks he's amazing. I know you're worried, but sometimes you need to take a risk to get something and," Nina then looked to the sleeping kids, "I think this gamble is worth taking."

Looking down at her son she smiles widely. 'I think this is a chance worth taking.' she thinks to herself, as she resumed her walk home with Izuku and Raiden.

* * *

Later that night, on the other side of town in a dimly lit bar, a group of exhausted offices workers are drinking away their sorrows after another soul-crushing day. Some seemed to be going a bit far in their indulgence.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Chanted the office workers as their colleague was trying to down his drink in one go, which he did.

"YEAH!"

"I'm telling you this guy can drink anyone under the table."

"Oh piss off, I bet the boss could kick his ass."

"Well don't expect to find out soon, that hulk of 'seriousness' never bothers with these kinds of things."

On the other side the bar, away from the thunderous roars of his colleagues sat Hisashi, he sported a mess of black curls and a set of piercing blue eyes that gave off an almost constant look of uncaring and annoyance. His face seemed close to his son, except he had a more of chiseled features in contrast to Izuku's much more rounded features.

He sighed and continued to tap the side of his glass as his co-workers continued to down their drinks at a ridiculous pace. He only came out to get a few hours away from his brother, who had been going nuts since his youngest manifested their quirk a few weeks ago and was deemed "perfect." Granted, their drunken banter didn't worry him, hell even after working with them for years, he hadn't bothered to remember their names. Hisashi took another sip of his weak sake, the cons of fire breathing, it's a bitch to control when drunk.

"H-h-h-heeeeey Hisashi, c-come ooon stop being a lonr and join-the g-g-gaang!" one of his colleague's slurred as he walked up next to him.

"I'm content as I am, besides I think I'll go after this." he mumbled.

"NO!" the man shouted, "Irefusetoseeyou... leave w-w-w-without me bu-y-ying you a drnk, bartender _hic_ another r-r-round and give this guy heresomething with a-a KICK."

Hisashi just continued to ignore the drunk as he went on about his life and continued to bitch about their boss, who was Hisashi's brother. Which proved the idiot wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey, Hisashi! Haha, yo never s-s-said you _hic_ had a kid!"

"What!?" Hisashi screamed, being pulled out of his thoughts "I told you I've never had children, you drunken buffoon!"

His colleague gestured to the tv above the bar "well explain that the kid on the tv kind of loooooooks like you... but cuter," the man cooed the last part as if he was speaking to a baby.

Looking up to the TV his colleague pointed out to him, it seemed the news was covering a villain attack that took place at school earlier that day. Footage of a massive reptile, which Hisashi to be the villain, being hauled away by the police. Afterward, some photos came up with what seemed to be three boys. The reporter said that it looked like these three fought off the villain until All Might came into save the day, as usual.

The photo to the left was of an ash blond, Hisashi felt a tinge of familiarity but ignored it. The one to the right was of a boy with white hair, a strange style to say the least. However, the one in the middle was the one Hisashi was the most interested in. The boy had a mess of green hair and a fair amount of freckles.

His name was Izuku Midoriya.

That was all Hisashi needed to confirm his suspicion.

'Guess Inko decided not to give him my family name, smart but not smart enough.' Hisashi looked to his colleague with a look of pure smugness.

"You know what, I'll take that drink you offered," Hisashi said with a smile.

"Whoa, nooow tis is neeew, hee it's ra-are you acc-pt a drink off anyone, let alone smile. W-w-wha..t's the occasion?"

"I'm celebrating; it seems a plan almost five years in the making is almost complete," Hisashi cheered as he raised his glass.

"I g-g-got noooo idea what this p..lan is but good luck uddy, cheers! Whooo!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I'm still alive, sorry for this chapter taking FOREVER to get done but things have been crazy and I've lacked the energy to write. The chapter defiantly is setting things up for the future of the fic.**

 **To answer a couple of questions I was asked in PM'S this fic will be staying in pre-UA for a while, due to canon deviations that will happen later down the line, the closest is the second next chapter which will also address Raiden's quirk.**

 **A massive thank you for** Azurphore **for making the new cover, if you're ever on Deviantart, please check them out, they do amazing artwork and are always fun to talk to.**

 **Before I go I like to ask you all, should All Might keep his current way of speaking with all caps when in his buff/hero form or change it to normal speaking**


	7. Update

Hey everyone, I know this isn't chapter 7. Well, things instead of getting better have gotten worse for me, work is crazy and I'm spending most of the day there and like anyone I don't have the energy to write afterward and I'm suffering from a bit of a writer's block. This doesn't mean I've stopped writing Artifical human, I have a rough idea for the next 6 chapters and plans for later on in the story. I've also been working on a few new fics like the ones I put up the poll for, thanks btw for those who voted, I won't reveal the winner at this time but I'm happy the fic won the vote.

Now you may be asking why I didn't post this earlier or later, well in Artifical Human, today is technically Raiden birthday or that's how inko puts it. so to celebrate I've decided to prove that Artifical Human will continue in the long run, I will be showing a few snippets for various part of the story, I hope you enjoy

* * *

"It looks like we got a Nighteye fan here"

"Raiden, you look so funny"

"Say the guy who always wears his all might onesie"

"Moma says I look great in it"

* * *

"A brat like you should know when to keep his nose out of other people's business, now stay down or else I won't be so merciful with my next attack."

"Leave them alone or else I'll call the police and make sure you get what you deserve"

* * *

"So how things living with Izuku and Inko, bet they're driving you nuts"

"I actually like it, their really nice and don't think my quirk is weird or scary. They definitely know how to make you feel good"

* * *

"HAHAHA, My best friend is back in the saddle and already has a hunk lined up for tonight!"

"Shhh, Nina will you keep it down, the neighbors will complain again"

"Screw them, I'm happy, you got a date and I get to spend all night with my two favorite kids."

* * *

"Hey sorry about that. My quirk kinda is hard to control, sometimes it just activates for reason"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

* * *

"I believe we've waited long enough, I think it's time we end this little live experiment"

* * *

"Hey fellas, mind telling me what universe this is, I'm kinda lost"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the previews for the next few chapters and beyond, i hope to see you again soon.


End file.
